


Cocktails & Care

by Cloudy_Serendipity



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Avengers AU, Bucky Barnes AU, Drunken Flirting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, Moral Dilemmas, Mutual Pining, Smut, fuck buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23401564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudy_Serendipity/pseuds/Cloudy_Serendipity
Summary: Izzy and Bucky, best friends since childhood, are fuck buddies.  The rules are in place, but sometimes a gal just need to get laid after a few drinks.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9
Collections: Cloudy's Horniest Book Club Drunk Drabbles & Challenges





	Cocktails & Care

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @the-ss-horniest-book-club special 24 hour au drabble challenge. This is a side piece for a smutty series I have going on with Bucky x ofc, bartender au and also friends to lovers/friends with benefits fic [Promises](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20087140/chapters/47576752). I love the story so much and I need to get back into it. If that’s something that floats your boat then feel free to check it out. [[img credit]](https://favim.com/image/3379017/)

Bucky looked out across the lounge at tables full of patrons eating, drinking, and chatting. Stark’s Bar & Grill was busy but not so busy that Bucky was unable to keep his eye on one table in particular, and one person in particular; Izzy Freeman. Friends since childhood, fuck buddies since last month – Izzy had transformed from stressed lawyer to glowing goddess since Bucky had agreed to be her friend with benefits.

It wasn’t as if he wasn’t getting everything he’d ever dreamed of, well , almost everything; Bucky had been in love with Izzy since he was a scrawny little pup going through puberty – he wanted her to be his, and if this was the only way it was going to happen then so be it.

He watched her drinking and enjoying time with her friends from work while he tended bar, trying not to feel irritated when a slick-suited lawyer friend tried to put the moves on her. He had no place to feel anything, after all, they had a rule that stated _don’t catch feelings_.

~~~~~ 

“Hey, Buckinator!” Izzy leaned on the bar, watching while he pulled pints of ale for a couple of regulars – his uncle Tony’s bowling club friends.

Izzy admired the flex of his bicep and the corded muscle in his forearm as he worked the hand pump. The way his t-shirt clung to him was sinful, even more so because she knew what lay underneath; sculpted musculature and smooth skin with a light smattering of hair over his pecs and a happy trail that lead down to heaven. She sighed as a tingling began, low in her abdomen.

“What’ll you have?” Bucky’s eyes twinkled, always bright, always vibrant. He floored her with every smile, every laugh, every touch, but it was obvious to her that he was immune to her charm and had never been in a relationship that lasted more than three months. She felt lucky he’s agreed to no strings sex with her.

“The favourite?” Bucky asked, already reaching for the brandy. “Or something new and delicious?” He winked cheekily.

“I’m always up for _new and delicious_.” She flirted, hoping that he didn’t mean drinks. “Are you offering to take me home?” Tipsy and emboldened, she just went for it. “I wouldn’t say no to _riding_ your _machine_.”

“Can’t.” He didn’t look at her and busied himself mixing her favourite, a sidecar, and something new with a green melon liqueur from Japan. “Rules.”

Izzy groaned. “Fine! Gimme my drinks, spoil sport.” She chuckled as she sauntered back to her table, bemused and impressed by the man who would turn down sex because he respected her too much, when really it was her disrespecting him with her drunken need.

~~~~~

That reticence didn’t last long. Bucky was growing hot under the collar watching her flirt with the guy at her table. The trail of her fingers across her clavicle reminded him of how her skin felt under his lips, how she smelled, how she tasted. The thought of her horny and home alone, doing for herself what he had refused to do, was almost too much. A tightness grew in his jeans and he was forced to work last orders with a lazy-lob and an itch under his scalp. He tried to convince himself that the ‘respect’ rule was immovable, that ‘no drunken booty calls’ was concrete, but the more he thought about it the more he didn’t care if he was a little disrespected by her late-night tipsy need for release.

“I’ll take you home.” He said as she was about to call a taxi. Her resulting grin cleared away all the doubts he had that this was a terrible idea. It wasn’t a drunk booty call, after all, she’d asked him to take her home not called him in the middle of the night looking for sex.

~~~~~

Izzy dragged Bucky into her apartment, walking backwards as she tried to rid him of his clothes. He chuckled at her enthusiasm but it also thrilled him, watching her unwrap him like a gift with her eyes full of wonder as her hands traced over his naked skin.

She didn’t have the patience to unbutton her ivory blouse so she pulled it off over her head and shimmied out of her pencil skirt. Bucky had to admit that seeing her in her work clothes gave him a school-teacher fantasy vibe, but that was something to explore later; Izzy had a need for him, and he would always be there.

The bed bounced under his weight as she pushed him down, crawling up his body with a hunger in her eyes that had his balls tightening. She was quick with the condom and positioned herself with his tip just slipping inside when his hands on her hips stilled her.

“Slowly,” he said, “I want to see every single inch that fills you.”

Torturously slow, she impaled herself on him, gasping at the pressure when his tip met her cervix. Bucky helped her ride him, leaning back with a measured roll of her hips, the position perfect for him to thrust up against her sweet spot. And within seconds she was shuddering with pleasure and trying to crumple forward against his chest.

He sat up and held her up, encouraging the rocking motion that would have her coming again moments later while he lavished kisses over her breasts, taking great care to tease her exactly how she liked it. Bucky gave himself over to the task of satisfying her so completely that she’d be a boneless pool of gorgeousness by the end.

And as Izzy moaned his name, and sighed, and spasmed around him once more, Bucky decided that some of the rules could be bent, the terms flaunted. All that mattered was their mutual trust and care, and their promise of friendship above all else; a promise sealed with pinkies.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3 If you want to read their story, feel free to check out [Promises](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20087140/chapters/47576752) here on AO3.


End file.
